I Can't Sleep
by Aquaryus-Alice
Summary: One night divides the students between the N.E.W.T examination,in the Gryffindor tower everyone sank in their beds, falling asleep the exact moment they touched their pillows. But only one boy with eyes open ...


_Disclamer: all belong to J.. (Wish it was mine)_

_Author's note: this is my first fic. Thank you to my beta: Weird Ginny. She's very kind and helped me a lot._

**I Can't Sleep**

Seventh year at Hogwarts. One night divides the students between the N.E.W.T examination.

The moonlight shone, illuminating the whole castle, but, the Gryffindor tower got the most of the light.

In the tower everyone sank in their beds, falling asleep the exact moment they touched their pillows.

The curtains were covering the windows, but the moon light was still there as bright as the sun, illuminating the students worried faces.

The moon light seemed to play hide and seek because it illuminated the only boy with eyes open. The boy was Sirius, Sirius Black.

...

He was talking to himself, trying to get asleep, but he just couldn't. If you listened very carefully, between the young wizards snoring you could hear Sirius,murmuring.

''I can't sleep.'' he was saying '' I don't know why but it's just like something is trying to stop me from falling asleep … Oh my god!''

He buried his head under his pillow, his black hair reflected the pale moon.

The dormitory was messy as usual. Or better, _his_ part of the dormitory was the most messy. Books were laying all around his bed, candies were under and _on_ his bed, a total mess.

His mum would have been mad at him.

Sirius tried to stay with his eyes shut for a while, but _nothing_, he just couldn't sleep at all.

One hour later he was still laying on his bed, the pillow was now under his feet and the blanket was on his head.

He had tried _anything_ he could actually think of. He even counted to one billion, but it was impossible...

There was only a chance left, and, that's why he stretched over James bed and whispered "James … James …" nothing, he was probably sleeping deeply.

Sirius looked at his friend's messy black hair and thought of all the wonderful experieces they had together.

Then, he tried again.

''Wake up … James … wake up …" he said in a low voice, not in a whisper this time.

Nothing, James didn't want to wake up. That's why he shouted a little more this time, just the right amount of sound to wake up the whole dormitory.

"JAMES POTTER!" strangely all the students didn't wake up as he expected, but James did.

"What the hell is that ? Voldermord attacking Hogwarts ? Wha…Wha… Sirius ? Oh come on! Let me sleep!" luckly James voice was low.

"Wake up … I want to talk …" I said.

"Sirius , seriously, why don't you sleep ? We have an exam tomorrow . And I don't want to get tired … Sleep and close your mouth , just like th-" and saying so he fell into the world of dreams again.

Sirius this time shook him really hard. "I can't sleep … So-" he started.

"So you woke_ me _up ?" he cut in "Why don't you call Remus?"

"Because he knows lots of spells?" Sirius smirked while saying that, and he could see the faint of a smile on James face.

"And you think that I know less than Remus?" he said while straightening up.

"Yup, man" Sirius playfully answered.

"Wrong answer. I know _more_ spells than Remus . Now, go back to sleep and shut up, you are bothering my awesome sleep"

"No, no,no, no, James, not so fast ." Sirius said in a worried tone. "Don't sleep, don't leave me alone … Besides , I think you can't sleep again …"

"Damn, could you-" James started, then, he continued, talking to himself "calm down James … Calm down ... Everything is OK … Be polite with the s.t.u.p.i.d friend who is right next to you"

"Why. Are. You. Talking. To. Yourself?" said Sirius trying to catch his breath between the laugher.

James cracked a smile, turned on the lamp and put on his round glasses.

"Whatever . So what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

Sirius suddently became serious "What happened between you and Evans?"

James gave him a sceptic look "Seriously, Sirius are you serious ? It's half past one now . And you ask me just about a _girl_?"

"Yes" said Sirius firmly.

"Oh my … Ok, it's nothing . We're still going on normally" he answered with a smile.

"How about Snape?"

"Nothing too" he simply answered, then glanced at Sirius who was now sitting on his own bed and continued in a lower voice "But I loath him . He called Lily a 'Mudblood', I'll never forgive him... Actually , I think maybe I won't hate him this much if he wasn't in Slytherin" then he took a deep breath and asked "What do you feel about Snape?"

James heard no answer for a few seconds, then turned for seeing Sirius sleeping with his mouth open. He dropped his jaws.

"What? Sirius, are you kidding me?" he was almost laughing now "Wake up Sirius … Man, wake up…Don't make me fight against you !"

And, also this time he recieved no answer.

"HOW DARE YOU , SIRIUS?" he softly shouted in Sirius ear "I AM TOTALLY CURSING YOU … I'M GONNA KILL YOU TOMORROW JUST WAIT... SIRIUS BLACK …SIRIUS..."

Nothing, Sirius just continued to sleep.

...

And that night, the moon shone brighter, because the person who couldn't sleep is now sleeping … And the person who slept before , at the moment can't get asleep …

The curious thing is, that this sickness is very rare, it happens between two people, two best friends, who at first argue for calmly converse later.

And, the moon light, that night, made this friendship brighter, letting Sirius and James pass the examination and letting them have a bright future...

But, of course, this was until Harry came along...

**So what you guys think. Review please ..**.


End file.
